patlabormechanimefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lista de términos utilizados en Patlabor
Esta es una lista de términos utilizados en Patlabor. Los nombres están en inglés respetando la designación original. Labor Terms and Glossary Labor Commonly refers to a large scale construction robot, most averaging 8 metres in height. While quite a lot of Labors are humanoid in form, a number of Labors, particularly in the construction sector, are designed to suit the task. Patrol Labor Term for Police Labors. Often shortened to "Patlabor" or just "Pato", which is also a term for Police cars in Japan. Police Labors, as you'd expect, are specifically designed to combat Labor crime. Advanced Vehicle (AV) Project Shinohara Heavy Industries' ¥5.67 billion project to create a new generation Labor for police and military needs. Out of the initial prototypes came the Ingram AV-98. Movement Disk Labor software learns from the experience of the pilot. Therefore every pilot has their own Movement Disk which records how the pilot operates the Labor and the Labor's movement and makes piloting other Labors easier for the pilot, as the disks and software are compatible with each Labor. Labor Operating System (LOS) Shinohara Heavy Industries' original operating software for Labors. Like a personal computer, Labors also require operating software. Like Microsoft, they have cornered the market with this software. Hyper Operating System (HOS) A new version of Shinorara's Labor Operating System software, introduced in 1999. It was deliberately infected with a virus by the main programmer, Eiichi Hoba, which caused Labors to run amuck under certain conditions. Neuron Network System An advanced operating system in use with Shinohara's AV-0 Peacemaker Patlabor. Asura Operating System Schaft's exclusively designed operating system for the Griffin Labor. Super Conductor Battery (SCB) Labors are equipped with small battery packs which are manufactured out of superconductive material which has zero electrical resistance which makes them highly efficient. Prefect for powering a Labor. The only real problem with these kinds of batteries is they do require constant refrigeration for them to work. Super Conductor Linear Motor Specifically designed for Labors, this high efficiency electric motor produces a linear force along its length and is used high acceleration movements. Hydraulic System A Labor's hydraulic system is used in conjunction with it's super conductor linear motor. Fiber Reinforced Plastic (FRP) A composite material comprising a polymer matrix reinforced with fibres. Used for the bodies and cowling on some Labors. Fiber Reinforced Material (FRM) On a Labor this usually is a combination of aluminium and steel. Carbon Fiber Reinforced Plastic Carbon fiber reinforced plastic is a very strong, light and expensive composite material or fiber reinforced plastic. Similar to fiberglass. Carbon Fiber Reinforced Material This type of material has carbon fiber strengthened with metal alloys. It is used a amour on military Labors, but the main disadvantage here is it is quite heavy. High Tension Fiber (HTF) A high tensity textile fiber with elastic properties. It is used as a light weight amour. High Tension Steel High tension steel has ten times the tensile strength of wood, and more than twice that of mild steel and is mostly used in industrial Labors.